EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The University of Tennessee Health Science Center (UTHSC) General Clinical Research Center, which has been funded for close to 40 years, requests 5 years of additional support, from 12/1/01-11/30/06. We are completing a shortened cycle of 3 years' funding and believe that we have corrected all perceived weaknesses; thus we are applying for the "normal" duration of funding. We have continued to expand the development of a cross-cutting patient oriented research environment which couples clinical and basic science investigators. We have had unprecedented growth in the molecular sciences. We have undertaken a new initiative in Bioinformatics to provide information systems infrastructure to research faculty campus-wide. We have a full-time Bioinformatics faculty member. We have successfully implemented a program to attract the "best and brightest" junior faculty to enter into sponsored clinical research; 5 applications for K-23 awards have been submitted this year. Of the 3 submitted 2/1/00, we were the only GCRC in the USA to receive 2 simultaneous awards. We expect to have funding decisions for the 2 submitted on 6/1/00 at the time of the site visit. The University Medical Center, a new amalgamation of UTHSC facilities, was announced on 9/1/00. This new hospital center will house the Adult CRC. Le Bonheur Children's Medical Center is building a completely new Pediatric CRC. As never before the GCRC is the focal point for student, resident, fellow, and young faculty education and career development. The infrastructure for molecular medicine is nationally competetive. Investigators from any of the UTHSC and affiliated hospitals may perform studies on the Adult or Pediatric Units or use the scatter bed concept utilizing mobile nurse/tech teams. We have significantly strengthened our association with St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and have an Assistant Director centered there.